Revenants
by BLArensman
Summary: Talia Blake didn't heed the warnings. She thought nothing of the broadcasts. She went on with her everyday life, not thinking much of people biting others. When she gets a horrifying wakeup call, she's forced to stay in Atlanta, Georgia alone for months, fending for herself. When two kids are thrown into her life, they lead her to back to her past: Daryl Dixon.
1. Prologue

_**Prologue:**_

A country song was softly playing in the background, filling the car with sound. My fingers tapped on the steering wheel to the beat of the song. My red 1994 Ford F150 was rumbling down the highway.

I had a while left to drive until I would be home for summer vacation. I was a high school history teacher in Atlanta. I was the youngest in the school, being only thirty one but they respected me.

I sang along to She's Country by Jason Aldean, smiling as I took an exit. The song was cut short for a breaking news story.

"Another case of the virus has broken out in Atlanta. It's been the hundredth case since it started just a few weeks ago. No one knows what it is. The CDC is working on finding out what it is and creating a cure for it.

"A high school student was walking home today after school, heading home for summer vacation when he was attacked by a homeless man. The man grabbed ahold of the boys arm before going for his neck and taking a bite out of it. The man continued to,what witnesses say, feast on the boy until a few of them subdued the man. A few of them getting bit by the man also. By the time the police were called to the scene the boy was dead. The homeless man was taken into custody, also trying to bite the police officers. The men who tried to help the boy were taken to the local hospital for treatment.

"There have been cases like this all over the states, even some popping up in Europe and other places around the globe. The CDC in Atlanta and the CDC in France are both working day and night to find a cure to stop this now global epidemic–" I switched the radio station. It was the same for every case. The first case ever was a few years back. The man who attacked a runner was shot and killed. He was a homeless man also. They ruled it as him being on synthetic pot and Bath Salts. That's what was most likely happening now.

People just wanting to try it to see what would happen. It was always the same though. I don't know why they continued to smoke the stuff.

I sighed. They're need to try the drugs resulted in a young boy to get killed. They didn't say the boys name but I wondered if he was in my class, if I knew him.

All the radio stations had the same broadcast on so I switched the radio off. I was almost home anyways. I pulled on to my street. I looked to see my neighbors, the Hardings, putting suitcases into the trunk of their car. I pulled into my driveway and got out. I called a greeting to Mr. Harding before grabbing my black blazer from the back of my seat and closing the door.

"Talia, did you hear the broadcast?" I looked to Mr. Harding who had came over to me. His black hair had grayed near his temple. His brown eyes were wide and full of fear. I nodded my head. "You should pack a bag and get out of here. We're close to Atlanta. It isn't safe,"

"Tom, it's just a few people doing the things they shouldn't. It'll blow over soon. You shouldn't be worrying about this." I said. The wind picked up making my hair blow in my face. I grabbed my hair tie around my wrist before tying my long brown hair up in a ponytail. Tom shook his head.

"Me and Debbie are heading to Colorado to be with our son. It isn't safe here. It'll be coming out of the city soon. Isn't that the way most viruses work? I don't want to take the chance. You shouldn't either Talia. Get out while you can. Go to your parents, be with your family." The Hardings were always a little to cautious. They always thought the worse of things and over exaggerated what wasn't there. When the H1N1 flu came through they did the same thing. That blew over in a few weeks. I was sure this one would too. I reassured Tom that it was okay, that I wasn't going anywhere. He was going to say more, maybe try to convince me to go with them, but Debbie came out of the house. She yelled for him to get in the car. She was worse then Tom so it wasn't surprising she didn't notice me. She was determined to get out of here. Tom shook his head at me before Turing and going to his car. He stopped, sending me a sad look.

"Be careful, Talia, okay?" I nodded at him waving him off. He got into the car, staring it and they were off. I locked my car before going into my house, locking the front door behind me. I spent the next few hours doing what I always did. I made dinner, cleaner up and took a shower. After I went into my living room, turning on the television. I flipped through the channels, most of them all had the same thing on. There was an emergency broadcast on about the virus. I rolled my eyes before moving on to the next channel.

The only thing not airing the news was Nickelodeon and Disney Channel. I turned off the tv before making sure my front and back door was locked. I checked all the windows too. It wasn't because of the virus but because it was habit. I didn't want to take the chance of getting robbed. I headed to my bedroom closing the door behind me before heading to bed.

I didn't know how long I was asleep for until my cell phone that was next to my bed woke me up. The shrill ringing woke me up quickly, scaring me out of my slumber. I looked at the screen, the name Andy was flashing across the screen. I let out an 'ugh' before answering it.

"What, Andy?" I snapped. My cousin only called me to have him bail him out of jail. He was twenty seven and hung out with the wrong crowd. He was often looking for a new job because he would come to work drunk, hungover, high and as a result he would get into an argument with someone, getting himself fired. He'd then go to the bar and drink until he couldn't anymore and then would get into another fight, landing him in jail. I'm surprised he hasn't been forced to live in a prison yet.

"Tal? Tal, are you okay? You need to get away from Atlanta!" I rubbed my eyes, moving to a sitting up position on my bed.

"Why? Don't tell me you, of all people are blowing the whole thing going on our of proportion,"

"I'm not playin', Talia! Get your shit together and get out of there. It's gotten worse! The guys who that homeless man bit when they was helping the boy, they attacked people in the hospital. They died, Tal! Then they came back alive and started to eat people! This ain't a joke anymore! Come to Sedalia, it's safer,"

"And–"

"No, Talia. Please, just–please just get here." I sighed. Everyone was getting excited for no reason. It was going to blow over soon.

"I'll leave in the morning. Goodnight, Andy." I said.

"No! Tal–" I hung up on him.I put my phone on silent before putting it back on the end table near my bed before lying back down and going back to sleep.

This time, instead of waking up to my phone I woke up to screaming. I jumped out of my bed, going to the window. I pulled the curtain back before freezing. My eyes got wide and my jaw slackened. People were running around the neighborhood. People were leaving their house, trying to get to their car before they were pulled down by someone. That someone would then take a bite out of them. My one level house only made it possible for me to just see glimpses of what was going on. I watched as someone ran by the window before slowing down and running back. They stood in front of the window, looking up. It was a one level house but the foundation raised it just high enough where it would be a struggle for someone to climb through a window. I stared back at the man, not moving. Around his mouth was blood and it was dripping down his chin to his chest. His eyes has a whitish film over them. He stared for a while before lifting his head up like he was sniffing the air. I backed up slightly hoping to not let the man notice. He did. His head snapped back to me before he let out a growl and reached up trying to get me. His hands were stopped by the window but it didn't stop me from letting out a squeal before moving back completely, letting the curtain fall.

The man continued to bang on the window while I grabbed a duffle bag out of my closet. I stuffed clothing in there before running to the bathroom and getting a few things like a tooth brush and tooth paste. I ran to the kitchen, grabbing the box of unopened granola bars, a couple canned foods and then I grabbed some water bottles before stuffing them all into the duffle bag. How it all fit was unbelievable but I was thankful.

I heard the shrill ringing of my cell phone. I swore before running back to my room where I left it. The man was still banging on the window, trying to get in but to no avail. I answered the phone without looking at the name. I didn't get to say anything before Andy's voice was coming through it.

"Please tell me you left a'ready! Tal, please tell me you're almost here!" I ran out of my room and back to the kitchen. I grabbed the duffle bag, swinging it over my shoulder before grabbing my eyes and heading to the front door.

"I'm leaving now," I said. I looked through the peephole seeing no one around. The guy at my bedroom window scared me and I didn't want to come face to face with him or anyone else, this time without anything separating us. I didn't have any sort of weapon in my house. I didn't believe in violence. I took self defense classes in college but that was a few years ago and it didn't look like it would phase the guy anyhow.

"You shoulda left last night! Jesse said it got bad since last night! Just get out now!" I unlocked the front door after taking a deep breath.

"I'm leaving my house now, Andy. I'll be there soon," I went to hang up but he called my name in a panic. "What?"

"Stay on the phone with me until you get to the car, please." I mumbled a quick 'okay' before opening the door. The screaming got a lot louder once the door was open. Inside the house it was muffled, so how the screaming woke me up in the first place was weird. I heard Andy talking to someone, saying he could hear screams before I shut my door, not bothering to lock it. I sprinted towards my truck. The bed of it was open and I chucked the bag in the back before shoving the key in the hole to unlock it. I heard a growl behind me. I turned to see the man from the window coming towards me. I quickly opened the door before getting in and shutting the door.

The man ran straight into the car before pounding on the window. I screamed while I struggled to put the key into the ignition.

"Talia! Talia, what happened?! Are you a'right?!" Finally the truck started. I put it in reverse before hitting the gas and pulling out of my driveway. The man followed me and the pounding was getting louder. "Is someone trying to get you?! Are they at the window of the truck?! Talia!" I put the truck into drive before hitting the gas again, this time I jerked forward, speeding down the street before loosing the man.

"I'm fine! I'm fine! He scared me, is all. I'm fine!" I told him.

"Get to Sedalia now! Take the back roads, the highway will be too packed," I nodded before realizing he couldn't see me. I muttered an 'okay' before doing as he said. "Stay on the line with me, 'Kay Tal?"

"What's going on Andy? This–what the hell is this?!" As I drove through the streets it was like the same as mine. It was more gory though. I almost got into a few accidents on the way to the less traveled roads due to people running into the street because they were being chased by someone.

"I don't know...I don't know," was all he said. It made me frustrated. I didn't say anything for a while, neither did Andy. Once I was almost to Sedalia, Andy spoke up. "They think its zombies," I didn't know what to say. It was stupid.

"Zombies?" I asked. Andy could hear my disbelief over the phone.

"I know, it doesn't make any sense but its the only thing anyone can come up with!"

"Who are you with?" I asked. Andy hesitated. "Andy," he sighed.

"Jess, Merle and Daryl." My eyes widened.

"Dixon?" I asked.

"Are there any others?" I closed my eyes for a second before opening them. I was driving down the endless, curving road. After taking one curve I let out a scream, slamming on the brakes.

There was a small group of people, maybe five or six, huddled in the ground, in the middle of the road. I exited the truck, my phone pressed to my ear. I walked a little closer before shouting out a 'hey'. They all had their backs to me before I shouted to them. They turned their heads, making my eyes go wide and me freezing.

"Talia, get back in the truck!" I dropped my hand from my face that was holding the phone. I slowly backed up from the group as they all stood up and turned to me. Their hands were bloodied and their mouths had pieces of what looked like flesh, coming out of them. I looked to the ground to see a half eaten man laying there. My eyes widened before I turned and ran to the truck. I screamed as they too ran toward me because the door wasn't opening. I pulled on the handle a few times, it not budging. I was ready to give up and just run away until it opened. I jumped in, slamming the door closed. They all surrounded the car, banging on the hood and the passenger and drivers side window. I went to bring my hand up to tell Andy what was going on but the phone wasn't in my hand. I dropped it.

I started to cry. I didn't know what to do. I couldn't go forward because they were blocking the way and if I went back, I'd be going back towards the city. If I didn't drop my phone, Andy would be telling me what to do. I decided to do the only thing I could. I put the truck into reverse, going a few feet away from the group before turning the truck around and going back to the city.

* * *

><p><em><strong>This is my new story I'm working on. I have a few chapters already written out but I won't be updating for a while, most likely after G&amp;G is finished. I wanted to post this to get some feedback, to see if anyone likes the idea. A few friends have given me good reviews of the prologue so far but they're friends so their opinion is biased. So please, read, review, PM me your opinions, thoughts, questions about the new story. :)<strong>_


	2. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Just a heads up for anyone who read the prologue, I changed Talia's age from 24 to 31 because for what I have planned, her age just doesn't fit with it. I hope her age change doesn't make anyone mad or confuse them, if it does, I'm tremendously sorry!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1: <strong>_

It's been months since the outbreak. I was a fool then, to think nothing of it, to think it would all blow over quickly. It didn't. It only got worse.

I've been inside Atlanta's city limits since the very beginning. I should have left a while ago. After trying, but unsuccessfully, to get ahold of my cousin I stayed. I thought it would be easier. I'd be closer to supplies and weapons and always have shelter. While that was true it was far from being easier. I was alone, always looking over my shoulder.

If you asked me months ago what I thought about weapons, I would have told you they were unnecessary. They were too dangerous. Now they were a part of my everyday life. I didn't pick up a gun because of the noise and because well, I didn't know how to use one.

Guns were good for last resorts. I've seen it happen. They cause too much noise and the Freaks were attracted to noise. You only used a gun unless you had no other choice do when I heard some going off close to the building I was at I was a little peeved.

It took me days to clear this place out and now it would be surrounded in a few minutes. I grabbed my crossbow before quickly but quietly making my way to the ground level of the building. I locked the glass doors when I came in. It wouldn't keep the Freaks out but it would sure as hell pose an obstacle for them.

Outside the doors I saw three figures. Two were tall, muscular guys while the third was a little boy. They all had their backs turned to the glass. They were firing off shots at the Freaks. I opened the door before banging on it to get at least one to turn around. It worked. I waved them to come in before anymore of the things could get here.

One of the guys grabbed a hold of the kid before pushing inside. The other guy shot off a few more rounds before turning and sprinting inside too. I locked the doors again. A few Freaks come to the door, banging on it with their hands. I gestured above me to the cage looking door. Ever since staying here I didn't pull it down. Actually it was more like I couldn't pull it down. I was too short to reach it. One of the guys reached up before bringing it down, making a loud banging sound.

I walked away to find something to keep it locked down. I found a chain and a lock before attaching it to the metal of the door and locking it up. I turned around; looking at the three people I just saved.

"Th-thank you," one of them said. He looked to be in his thirties with blonde hair and stubble. His blue eyes were wide. I nodded to him. "Jake," he introduced himself, offering his hand to me. I took it.

"Talia," I said. I looked to the other two. The man, Jake, didn't look like them, so they weren't related I was guessing. The older of the two had dark brown hair and hazel eyes. He was tall too, like Jake. The only difference, he was more lanky then Jake. He looked to be about seventeen or eighteen. I looked to the little boy. He too had dark hair, although it was cut shorter than the other. His hazel eyes were wide, full of fear.

"I'm Nick. This is my little brother, Jace." I nodded my head at him, offering the boy, Jace, a small smile trying to ease his fear.

"We better get away from here. There's a small apartment on the upper floors, it's where I've been staying. Follow me," I led the trio up the stairs and to the small apartment. "I don't know how long those doors will hold up so we should head out as soon as possible." I was a little disappointed that I would have to leave my 'Safe Haven' but those Freaks were going to get in soon, especially since they knew there was the potential dinner inside waiting for them.

"Who said anything about us going anywhere with you?" Jake spoke. We were almost to the apartment when he spoke up. I turned around on the stairs to see him holding the two younger ones back.

"I don't know about you but if you wanna stay here and just wait for the bastards to get in, be my guest. I'm not stoppin' ya," I said before turning back around and continuing. A few seconds later I heard their footsteps, following me.

After grabbing my stuff, which wasn't much, just a duffle bag filled with the essentials, I turned to the two men and the boy. "That was the only exit that I know about. There's the garage in the back but the last time I was there, the bastards were swarming the outside of it,"

"Then how are we supposed to get out of here?" Jake snapped. I sighed, looking to the little boy who was only about maybe five or six. The way out would be difficult for him. I looked away, not answering them. I left the apartment, continuing up the stairs. I could hear them following behind me. When I reached the top of the stairs I pushed open the door. Light and heat hit me.

"The roof," Jake and Nick said at the same time. Once they all were outside I shut the door behind us, the clang of the door closing resonating across the building. "So how are we getting down? I don't see a latter or anything we could use," Jake said. I stared at him for a second before pointing to the building next to us.

"_Jump?!_" Nick shouted. Before I could respond I heard yelling coming from said rooftop.

"God damn son 'a bitches! Don't leave me 'ere! Ya can't do this to me!" The voice shouted. It was male and the voice was full of anger. The voice sounded familiar but I couldn't place it. I couldn't see who it was or where they were.

"Hey!" I shouted.

"Oh! Now I'm hearin' voices! Damn you officer friendly! Damn ya to hell!" Was the response I got. I looked to the boys seeing all their eyes wide. Jace looked scared.

"That's where we need to go. It's the only way we'll get out of here," I told them. I looked around for a two by four or something similar that I could lie across the two buildings. I knew I could jump across and possibly to older two but I knew the little one wouldn't be able too. I circled the rooftop finding a large piece of metal that would do. I dragged it over; Jake helping me laid it across the two edges of the buildings.

I motioned for Nick to go first. He looked at me skeptically, looking to Jake for confirmation. Jake nodded his head and Nick started across. He looked around before telling us there was no one over there. Strange, I thought.

I motioned for Jace to cross next. He shook his head, his eyes becoming glossy. Nick tried to coax him over even Jake. I crouched down in front of him. He looked down at the ground, a few tears escaping his eyes.

"Hey...I know you're scared. I am too. I'm afraid of heights so this is hard for me too. But you wanna know what I'm more afraid of?" I asked him. He looked at me before slowly nodding. "I'm scared of those things. This is the only way to make sure they can't get us. Your brother is on the other side and Jake will be right behind you. You'll be okay," he looked at me for a few seconds before he nodded. I helped him to the ledge and he slowly walked across to his brother. Once he was across I looked to Jake. Before I could motion for him to go across, pounding came to the door on the roof. My eyes widened. How'd they know we were up here?!

"Go!" I told Jake. He shook his head.

"Go! I'll be right behind you! You helped us, now I'll help you!" He said. He pushed me towards the edge. "Go!" He pushed me over the edge. I was now suspended in the air on the metal. I looked back to him before hurrying over to the other building. Before I reached the edge though, I heard the door bang open. I jumped to the rooftop and turned around.

"C'mon!" I yelled back. Jake took out his gun and started shooting at the Freaks.

"I won't make it over without them following," Jake shouted over the sound of his gun and the moans and growls of the dead. "Take care of them!" He turned around and pushed the metal, making it fall to the ground between the two buildings. Nick and Jace were calling out to him.

I watched in horror as the swarm of dead surrounded Jake. He screamed out as one got a hold of him, taking a bite out of his shoulder. I turned around pushing Nick and Jace away.

It's been a while since I've seen this happen. There hasn't been anyone living going through the city in weeks. The Freaks were hungry and riled up. Jakes' death was horrible and I was glad Nick pulled Jace into him, shielding him of what was happening. After the first bite, Jake was quiet. I didn't know what happened after because I pulled the boys away and down the stairs of the roof.

This roof had two roof entrances. The other one had Freaks trying to get in so we took the other way. I didn't know what to say to Nick or to Jace so I kept quiet as I led them down the stairs. There were dead walkers littered on the way down. Their blackish colored blood looked fresh. Maybe it was the owner of the voice who did this?

As we reached the bottom of the stairs I held my arm out to stop them from going anywhere. Just because there were dead walkers didn't mean there weren't any more walking around. I pulled my machete off of its strap around my back and held on to it tightly as I motioned the boys to follow me. I was up front, Jace behind me and Nick behind him. Every few steps I would turn my head to make sure nothing was behind us.

When we reached the front of the building I stopped. "I don't know what's waiting for us out there," I started. Neither of them said anything but Nick just nodded his head. I took a deep breath before slowly pushing the doors open. I poked my head out, looking around. There were only a few Freaks walking around, but they all had their backs turned away. If we were quiet enough we could sneak passed them. I turned my head slightly to the boys putting a finger to my lips to signal for them to be quiet. They both nodded. Slowly I walked out of the building, crouching down. Once out I quickly ducked behind a car, motioning for the boys to follow me and do the same. Nick pushed Jace towards me before he too did the same.

I peeked over the car, making sure we haven't been spotted or sniffed out. Nothing. I sighed a relief before ducking back down again. I looked down the street after seeing movement in my peripheral. I saw four men quickly running into an alley way down the street. I didn't know if they saw us or not but I wasn't going to take the chance. I turned away from them before going in the opposite direction, the boys following me as we ducked behind cars and buildings to make sure we weren't spotted by any Freaks.


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2:  
><strong>_

After a little while of ducking behind buildings and cars we came across some train tracks. I looked to the left, not seeing anything and then to the right. I squinted seeing a white van speeding in the opposite direction of us before turning and disappearing. I stared confused.

"What are we going to do now? It's almost dark and Jake always said it was too dangerous to be out once it gets dark," I turned my body around to look at Nick. I frowned. I didn't know what we were supposed to do. We could go anyway. Right or left down the train tracks. We could go straight, even thought that led into some trees. We could go back but that would defeat the whole purpose of us leaving the city to begin with. I sighed.

"I honestly don't know," I said.

"What do you mean you don't know? You've been having us follow you for like hours and you don't even know what to do?!" Nicky's voice started to rise in volume.

"Look kid, I wasn't planning on leaving the city but I have to now. I had that place secure until you rolled up, making a shit ton of noise. What I did have planned has now been thrown to shit because I have two extra bodies to watch out for." I regretted what I said immediately. I blamed the whole thing on two kids. It really wasn't their fault. If it was anyone's fault, it was the Freaks.

"If we're such a burden why don't you just leave us?" He snapped. I was about to respond but the sound of feet pounding against the pavement kept me from saying anything. I felt my eyes widen and saw Nick's and Jace's do the same. I pushed the boys behind me before facing the noise.

"Where's our van!?" I heard a male shout.

"Merle," I heard another say. I looked to see four men sprinting toward us. It was the same group I saw going into the alley in the city. My eyes jumped to each before settling on one man in particular. My eyes widened again, my jaw falling open. The man stopped in his tracks once he seen me. "Talia?" He asked. My eyes narrowed.

"No, Jesus." I snapped. His eyes narrowed also.

"Thought I'd never see ya 'gain." He said. I watched as the other men stared at us. One was a tall, bald, muscular African American man. He looked a little older than me. The other a scrawny Asian boy. He looked to be around my age, maybe a little younger. The third man was decked out in a sheriff's uniform. A sheriff's hat sat upon his brown hair. The last man looked the same as I remember. He looked a little older but the same. He had his famous flannel cut offs on, dirty jeans and boots. His crossbow hung loosely at his side. His blue eyes pierced through me. They were colder then I remember.

I almost wanted to fling myself at him and hug him but then I remembered our last conversation. My anger came back full force remembering everything from that night.

_"You're just whore! Ya used me! I ain't nobody's toy so fuck ya!"_

I closed my eyes tightly to stop the tears. I haven't cried because of him for two years and I was going to keep it that way. I opened my eyes quickly, glaring at him.

"Well, I hoped to never see you again." I said to him. I almost laughed seeing all three men's eyes widen. They looked from me to him.

"Still a bitch, even with the dead walkin' around, huh Blake?" He growled out. His hands gripped his crossbow tight enough to make his knuckles go white.

"Fuck you, Dixon," I snapped.

"Naw, fu-"

"Miss, do you know what happened to our van?" Sheriff man asked. I glared at Daryl a little longer before turning to the man. I shook my head.

"We got here and it was already driving off," I shrugged my shoulders.

"Who was driving it?" The Asian asked. I shrugged again. They all groaned. "Do you think it was Merle?" He asked.

"If it is he's gon' bring hell back to camp," Daryl said.

"Merle?" Nick said behind me. I almost forgot they were with me.

"My brother," Daryl told the kid. I thought of something. Merle, Jess, Andy and Daryl were all together a few months ago. Now only Daryl stands in front of me. My heart started to pick up thinking of my cousin.

"Did Andy..." I trailed off. Daryl looked at me, his eyes were hard hearing me ask but softened after looking at me.

"We got separated," I nodded. A morbid part of me wished he was dead so I'd know. At least they were with each other for a while.

"Wait, what's going on with Merle?" I asked.

"We ain't got time for this. If it was Merle in that truck, he's gonna brig vengeance back to camp." The black man spoke up.

"Let's go then," The Asian, the black man and Daryl all started to jog away from us. The sheriff stayed behind.

"Do you have a group? Or a place to stay?" Before I could answer, Nick spoke up.

"We don't have anywhere to go," the man looked at us sadly.

"Come back with us. We got a group, women and children. It's safe," I looked down to the little boy. I didn't know Jake but his last words were for me to take care of them. I could easily sent them off with the sheriff and go my own way but could I really leave them? Daryl might be with them but that didn't mean they were good people. "I can't leave ya here. I won't be able to sleep not knowin' you're all alive,"

This man was too nice. Didn't he know what the world was like? What people turned into? The dead and the living? I looked to Nick then Jace again. It would kill me to not know how these people were. They could be nice. I might not want to be around Daryl but I knew deep down that Daryl wouldn't be with bad people. He may be an asshole but he wasn't a bad guy. I reached down, grabbing a hold of Jace's hand before nodding, motioning for the sheriff to go.

We walked for I don't know how long. It was slowly getting darker, the sun setting behind the Georgian mountains. On the walk ball to their camp, which they said was just out of the city I learned their names. The sheriff's name was Rick Grimes. The Asian boy was Glenn Rhee and the black man was T-Dog. When I asked what his real name was he said he couldn't tell me because I'd make fun of his name. I swore to him that someday I'd get it out of him.

As we got closer to where they said their camp was, we all heard screaming. The entire walk Jace held my hand and once he heard the screaming, his hold on my hand became a vice grip. I pulled him behind me while Nick stood next to me. He pulled out a gun and my eyes widened. He was holding a gun, pointing it in front of him like a pro.

Rick, Daryl, T-Dog and Glenn all looked at each other, fear in their eyes before they took off running. I didn't know what to do. Should I follow them and lead these two boys into danger or should I wait until the screaming stops and then check it out?

I decided I couldn't just stand here and do nothing. I turned to the two boys. "Stay close to me, got it? Do not leave my side," I looked to Jace. "Do not let go of my hand, no matter what, understand?" Little Jace nodded and we took off. I pulled my crossbow up as we got closer. "Do you know how to use that thing?" I asked Nick. He nodded furiously. I sighed.

When we got to what I assumed to be the men's camp, everything was chaotic. Freaks were everywhere and people were just running and screaming. A Freak spotted us and I watched as Nick shot it in the head. I looked to him in disbelief. He actually could use the gun. I shook my head, walking further into the camp. I took out a few Freaks that got too close that Nick wasn't able to shoot. Jace not once let go of my hand. After a few more tense minutes, the last Freak was down.

I looked around me seeing a mixture of the walking dead and those who shared the camp with Rick and them. It was that out of a horror movie. I guess you could say we lived in one now. I frowned.

"Are you alright?" I asked both Nick and Jace. They both nodded their heads. Again I frowned realizing that Jace witnessed this all. He was too young to see this much death. I looked around seeing Rick and Daryl with two other men. I walked over to them, Jace in tow and Nick following.

"We'll sort this all out in the mornin'. Bury ours and burn the rest," Rick said, the other men nodding. Rick walked away from the men once he spotted me. He walked over. It was silent for a while before Nick broke it.

"I thought you said it was safe here?" Rick looked to him and just stared. It was like he didn't know how to answer that. It was a simple question but it seemed to cause much difficultly for him.

"It is-was," he finally said. An older man with graying hair and beard came over to us.

"The walkers never came this far up before," he said. He looked to us before sticking a hand out. I grabbed it, shaking his hand. "I'm Dale." He offered a small smile.

"Talia," I said. I looked down to Jace and he looked up.

"I'm Jace," he spoke in a small voice. I think this was the first time I've heard his voice.

"Nick." Nick offered his hand for Dale to shake. Dale grinned at the boys.

"I have some room in my RV now," his face got sad. He looked over to it, his eyes became glossy. I followed his gaze seeing two women. One was in the ground and the other was next to her, holding her. I quickly looked away. "You could get some sleep. I don't think anyone here will be able to sleep tonight." He said. I looked to the boys. Jace nodded his head a million miles an hour and Nick only nodded once.

"You guys go. You've had a rough day." I pulled Jace's hand from mine, letting Nick grab his hand before Dale showed then into the RV. I looked to Rick once they were inside.

"C'mon, we're not doin' anything right now." Rick led me to a group, sitting next to a camp fire. Rick sat down next to a fragile looking woman and a boy maybe a few years younger than Nick. Rick motioned for me to sit down next to him. "Everyone, this is Talia. Her two boys, Nick and Jace, are I'm the RV with Dale."

"They're not mine," Rick looked surprised. "I met them today." Everyone around the campfire was silent for a few seconds before they started to introduce themselves.

The fragile looking woman was Lori, Rick's wife. The boy next to her was Carl, Rick's son. He was adorable. I felt sadness again seeing another child being forced to witness the cruelty of the world now.

There was Shane. I automatically didn't like him. He had their air around him that put me off. When Rick introduced him, he gave me a sultry smile that made Goosebumps form on arms. I had a feeling he was going to be trouble.

There was Carol and Sophia, mother and daughter. Carol's hair was short and gray and Sophia's was short and blonde. Both were very skinny.

There was Jackie and Jim. Jackie had a nice vibe around here. It was like one you would get if you were around your grandmother. Jim didn't say much, he didn't even introduce himself, Jackie did it for him. He looked out of it. He was holding his arms in front of his midsection. I hoped he wasn't bit.

I learned that the two women in front of the RV were sisters, Andrea and Amy. Amy was bitten. I was glad I was an only child now.

"That's Daryl," Lori said. I looked to her. I nodded my head about to say I knew him when she continued on. "I'd stay away from him. He's nothin' but trouble." I chuckled.

"I know," I looked to where he was standing, outside a tent, most likely his. He was staring at me so I quickly turned my head back to Lori. "I know him. I knew his brother too. They were friends with my cousin. They were with him before the outbreak. I was headed towards Sedalia, to go to them, once shit hit the fan."

"I'm goin' to go out on a limb here, you didn't make it?" I shook my head.

"There were some...complications." I said simply.

"We need to talk 'bout those complications," I heard a gruff voice behind me. I sighed, turning my head then slightly up to look at him.

"There were Freaks blocking the way, too many of them for me,"

"We heard ya screaming on the phone and then ya wouldn't answer any of us," he snapped at me. I narrowed my eyes.

"I dropped my phone." I snapped back. He rolled his eyes.

"Ya wouldn't have dropped it if ya didn't get out of the damn truck!"

"I'm not doing this right now." I told him, turning away from him. He grunted before I heard him walk away. That was surprising. He never gave up. I looked at his retreating back until he disappeared into his tent.

"Do I wanna know?" Lori asked. Rick was smirking and the rest, their eyes were wide. I shook my head.

"Nothin' to tell. We have...history, I guess."

"What kinda history?" Glenn asked. I could hear the teasing tone laced in his voice. I snorted. Shaking my head, I stood up.

"Do you mind if I get some shut eye? I haven't slept in a few days." They all nod so I make my way to the RV. Nick and Jace were in the back, on the bed. Dale was sitting at the table. I sat down across from him.

"I have some blankets you could use to make a bed on the floor. I'm sorry I can't offer you anything else." Dale said. I gave him a grateful smile before shaking my head.

"That's perfect," I told him. He smiled before getting up and retrieving the blankets. I made the makeshift bed before offering Dale a 'thank you' and a goodnight. I laid down hoping I'd get some much needed shut eye.


	4. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3:**_

Nick shook me awake in the early morning. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes, seeing that Jace was still sleeping on the bed and Dale was no longer in the RV.

"We should leave." He whispered to me. I sat up.

"I know." Rick had said it was safe here and as soon as we got here it turned out to be false. I stood up, grabbing the blankets off the ground. Nick helped me fold the blankets. I left them on the table. "Let Jace sleep a little longer. You can too. I'll go out and help and then we'll leave," Nick nodded his head before going to lay down with his brother again.

I headed out of the RV seeing Andrea still holding her sister. I felt my heart constrict. I didn't know them, but having anyone suffer Amy's fate was heart breaking. I looked away from the two women before heading over to Rick and Shane.

"Do you mind if I help..." I let my sentence hang in the air, not wanting to say what I was going to. I looked around. Blood and body parts were everywhere. I grimaced. Rick nodded and pointed me in the direction of Glenn, T-Dog and to my displeasure, Daryl. I sighed before making my way over to them.

"No! We bury our own! We don't burn them!" Glenn was freaking out on T-Dog and Daryl as I walked up. Both men were silent but did as Glenn said.

"Would you like some help?" I asked Glenn. He looked to me, offering a small smile.

"Yes. I mean, you don't have too. I don't want to force you to do anything so if you want to help you can. But I'm not saying you have too! I'm not saying you don't-" I cut him off with a laugh and a wave of my hand.

"I offered," I said simply. I watched as he took an axe to a Freaks' head before I grabbed a sledge hammer and helped him. By the time we had the Freaks heads smashed in, and the bodies sorted, I was sweating. I don't remember the Georgian sun being this hot.

I wiped the back of my hand against my forehead. I felt my lips tug up into a grimace once I pulled my hand away. _Disgusting. _I wiped it on my pants before putting the sledge hammer down and finally taking in my surroundings.

The sun was at its peak. It had to be around midday and the sun was punishing. Dale came over to me handing me a cup. I looked into it to see water. I have him a grateful smile before putting the cup to my lips and drinking it all. The water was cold, surprisingly. It felt good against my dry throat. What I wouldn't do for some Chapstick.

I looked around camp, seeing Jace running around with Carl and Sophia. Both kids were older than Jace but they all seemed to be enjoying each other's company. It made me sad I'd have to take that away from Jace.

_You don't have to leave_, a voice said. I didn't but it'd be for the best right? It wasn't safe here. I felt a need to protect those two boys who were forced into my life. I felt I had a duty to protect them. Staying here wouldn't be protecting them.

Nick walked over to me. "We're leaving right? They were talkin' about going to the CDC or something because one of them is bit," Nick's eyes were full of fear. I put my hands on his shoulders, making him look at me straight on.

"We're leaving, okay? It isn't safe for you guys. I won't put you in danger anymore then you already are." I told him sincerely. He stared at me for a few seconds before nodded and taking a step back from me. "Go get yours and Jace's things together. Get mine too?" He nodded and took off towards the RV.

I looked around for Rick, spotting him standing next to Shane. Daryl was a few paces away and when I started walking towards Rick I seen him look up at me. He followed me with his eyes. Shane too saw me coming towards them. He said something to Rick before walking away.

"Rick, I want to thank you for letting me and the boys say for a night," I started.

"Nothin' to thank for but I offered you to stay longer with us." Rick said to me. I bit my lip.

"I thank you for that but I can't. They don't want to stay, they're afraid. I won't force them to be even more afraid then what they already are," At this point, Nick walked out of the RV, a backpack on his back and mine in his hand. Jace followed him out.

"You leavin'?" I didn't notice Daryl walk up. I ignored him.

"Ready?" I asked the boys. They nodded. I grabbed my duffle bag out of Nick's outstretched hands, draping the strap over my shoulder.

"At least take a car and a gun...to protect yourself," Rick told me. I turned towards him as he fished in his pockets. He pulled out a set of keys, pointing to a jeep. "Take it." I looked from him to jeep before taking the keys.

"Thank you." I told him. He nodded his head.

"Grab some extra ammo," Rick spoke to Nick. He ran off. Jace came over to me, grabbing my hand. I led him over to the jeep, hoisting him up and in the back seat. I put my duffle bag next to him. I offered him a small smile. He gave me one back.

Nick came back quickly getting into the passenger seat. Everyone from the group came over to say goodbye. I was surprised. We were here for a few hours and they all seemed sad. Lori came over and hugged me. Wishing we would stay with them but wishing us luck. Carl and Sophia came over saying goodbye to Jace. Despite the age gap between them they seemed to have hit it off. Maybe leaving wasn't a good idea. Maybe staying was. I looked to Nick. He had a scowl on his face when he saw my expression.

"We have to leave." He whispered to me. I sighed but nodded to him. Rick hugged me. He tried again to convince us to stay. I shook my head at him. He sighed but nodded. Everyone else said goodbye to us besides Daryl. He stayed behind everyone else, glaring at me the entire time. It was uncomfortable, having his eyes set on me but I tried my best to ignore him. Finally I decided we really needed to leave. We were wasting sunlight and I didn't even know where we would go. The three of us said goodbye once more before I hopped into the jeep, starting it. Everyone dispersed, doing whatever. Once everyone was gone, I put the jeep into drive.

We headed down the hill that led to the camp. My eyes drifted from the road to the rear view mirror seeing Daryl staring after the jeep. I tore my eyes back to the road, my eyebrows scrunching together. Why didn't he try to stop me from leaving? Why did he just let us go, not even saying goodbye? I groaned, getting the attention of Nick.

"What?" He asked. I shook my head, not looking at him. _Nothing, just worrying why a damn redneck was annoyingly making me question things again._

We drove for a while. The sun was gradually lowering behind the trees that were on both sides of the road. I slowed down once I saw a few buildings littered between the trees.

"We should stop for the night," I said. I looked in the rear view mirror seeing Jace sleeping. Nick nodded next to me. He turned around and shook Jace. Jace jumped up, eyes wide.

"Its okay, Bud. We're just stoppin'. Ya need to wake up, alright?" Nick told him. He nodded, rubbing his eyes and sitting up straighter.

I pulled up in front of a retail store. There were a few Freaks walking around. They haven't taken notice to us yet, thankfully. I reached behind the seat, grabbing my machete. I grabbed the duffle bag before jumping out. Nick and Jace followed suit.

"Stay close and keep your eyes open," we strode up to the doors. I banged on the glass and waited a bit. Nothing came to the glass so I led the boys in.

We cleared out the store only finding a few Freaks. One was locked in a storage closet. He had shot himself in the head. I grimaced. I quickly shut the door again remembering that Jace was right behind me. I hope he hadn't seen it, but as I turned around I realize he had. His eyes were wide and they were glossy. He looked up at me before turning around and wrapping his arms around his brother.

I walked around them looking to find some pillows and blankets. I laid three pillows out, two next to each other before grabbing three blankets and setting them next to the pillows.

By now, the sun had set fully. It was dark in the store. We didn't find any candles, only a few flashlights. I set one up on the ground as a make shift lamp.

Nick and Jace found their way to me. Jace sat down at one of the pillows before pulling the blanket over him and lying down, facing away from me and Nick. I frowned.

Jace only said a few words the last two days. It was upsetting. He saw so much but he never cried or spoke about it. He held it all in. I wondered what happened to these two boys. How they ended up with Jake, how they ended up in Atlanta.

"How'd you end up in Atlanta?" I looked away from Jace to Nick. I raised my eyebrows.

"I worked in Atlanta as a high school history teacher. I was on my way to Sedelia to be with my cousin but I ran into a few problems. I had to go back to the city."

"What happened?"

"At the beginning of the outbreak, let's just say I was skeptical. By the time I left, things were crazy. There was about five or six of the Freaks in the middle of the road and I didn't have any weapon on me so I just turned around and headed back to the city." Nick was quiet for a while before he spoke up.

"What was with that hick back with that group? You seemed to know each other."

"You picked up on that?" Nick laughed. He stopped quickly, looking at Jace who had fallen asleep sometime during our conversation. Nick grinned at me.

"Definitely. So what happened? He kick your dog or somethin'?" I snorted.

"I guess you could say that."

"You're not gonna tell me what really happened, are you?" I grinned at him, shaking my head. He chuckled. We were quiet again.

"He saw it happen, Jace." I looked at him confused. He noticed my confused expression. "He saw our parents get bit. He saw them die and then turn into those things. He would have been right alongside mom and dad if Jake hadn't come. Jace seen mom and dad die twice." My eyes snapped to Jace's form that was covered with the blanket. My heart was hurting for the little boy. He's seen too much, more than a kid his age should. "He hasn't spoken more than twenty words since then." I frowned.

"I'm sorry." I told him earnestly. He shrugged his shoulders before uttering a 'thank you'. "You should get some sleep. We'll leave early, to get some more driving in." Nick nodded, lying down next to his brother. He was asleep a few minutes later.

These brothers have been through so much. Any adult figure that's come into their lives had been ripped from them. I wouldn't be able to leave them, even if I wanted too.

In just a few days, they've made an impact on my life. I wanted to see them live. I didn't want to see them survive, but live. They deserved it, especially that silent little boy who's gotten me to care so much for him in such a short amount of time.


	5. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4:**_

A loud explosion woke me up. I shot up reaching for my knife. Nick and Jace shot up just like me.

"What the _hell_ was that?!" Nick asked. I got up, going to the door of the store. The sun was just rising over the trees. I scanned the area not seeing anything. I walked back to the two boys. They folded the blankets and were stuffing them into a bag that they found.

"I don't know but we need to leave. The noise will attract the bastards from miles away." I grabbed my bag, bringing the strap over my head and letting the bag rest on my back. I picked up my machete, before heading to the door again. Nick and Jace following me this time. "As soon as we get out of here, run for the jeep." I turned to look at them. They both nodded. I took a deep breath before pushing the doors open and striding outside.

It was already hot. It couldn't have been later than nine or ten in the morning and the Georgian sun was already harsh. _Surprise_.

I ran for the jeep, taking out a few Freaks that were getting too close. I pulled the keys out of my pocket, thanking myself for not taking the keys out of my pocket last night. I pulled the duffle bag over my head, chucking it into the back before turning around. Jace ran right for me, a Freak hot on his tail. I ran forward, grabbing Jace and pushing the Freak away.

"Run!" I yelled. Jace ran to the jeep as Nick ran around it to get into the passenger seat. I raised my machete before bringing it down over the Freaks head. I put my foot against its chest before pushing and pulling the machete out of its head, its blackish blood splattering on me. I didn't give much thought before I ran to the jeep, helped Jace in and then getting in myself. I put the keys into the ignition, starting the car, hitting the gas and taking off. I looked back seeing a shit load of Freaks running after the jeep. I pushed my foot down making the pedal go as far as it could, watching as the Freaks grew smaller and smaller until I could no longer see them.

"Are you guys okay?" I asked. They both nodded.

"Are you?" A small voice asked. My eyes snapped to the rear view mirror to the little boy behind me. I gave him a small smile, nodding my head.

"I'm fine." I told him. He looked away, out into the surrounding trees. I kept driving. I don't know how long we were driving but I knew it was for a few hours. Jace was lying across the back seat, not sleeping. Nick was staring ahead. I was getting tired but I needed to stay awake.

"Hey," both brothers looked to me. "You guys hungry?" I asked. Jace nodded his head slowly but nick shook his head. I frowned. "Go into my bag, there should be some granola bars and a few packs of jerky. Pick what you want but hand me a granola bar." I heard the unzipping of my duffle bag before a hand came between me and Nick. I grabbed the granola from Jace's hand, thanking him.

We continued on driving for a while until the jeep started sputtering. I groaned, smacking the steering wheel as the jeep gradually slowed down.

"What happened?" Nick asked. I shrugged my shoulders. I opened the door, jumping out of the jeep, walking around to pop the hood. Smoke was coming out of the jeep in a steady stream. I swore.

"Overheated, maybe. I'm not really sure. I don't know anything about cars," I told him. "Looks like we're walking from here." I gently shut the hood of the jeep before going to the back and grabbing my bag. Nick helped Jace out.

There was a Freak coming towards us. I walked up to it, killing it and I motioned for the boys to follow me. We walked for a while, killing a few Freaks. We walked near the tree line as a precaution. If a group of Freaks were coming towards us or a car, we could duck into the cover of the trees quickly.

As the sun was setting, an eerie feeling passed over me. It was too dangerous to move at night. It made it more difficult to see Freaks coming towards you. They were more active at night too. I've seen them form bigger groups at night, like at the camp near the quarry.

They had a group of people, we were just three. Me and two boys. If a group of them sees us, we're screwed.

"It's getting dark..." Nick said to me. I nodded.

"I know," I kept walking, pulling Jace alongside me. "We have to keep walking; it's too dangerous to stay here."

"It's too dangerous to keep walking!" Nick hissed at me. I took a deep breath, my eyes falling on Jace. He was visibly tired.

"Fine! Find a tree, climb it." He was right. It was too dangerous to keep walking but it was also too dangerous not to keep walking. I didn't think Jace could walk anymore though and that persuaded me to agree with Nick. Nick found a tree and we all climbed up it. Nick went first to help Jace up and I climbed last. I didn't have any rope to tie us to the tree to make sure we didn't fall off during our sleep and that worried me. I hoped none of us would. It took me a while to fall asleep but when I finally did, I dreamed of times before the break out.

...

_After high school, going down to Georgia was something I always dreamed of. Now it was coming true. Andy was driving up to New York to come get me and Mom wasn't happy I was leaving but I needed to get away. She was delusional of she thought I'd stay another minute. _

_"How could you leave me? I'm your mother!" I ignored her and continued making sure I had everything I needed. It was the same thing over and over again. She's been pulling the guilt trip on me ever since she knew I got accepted into the University of Georgia. "You're going to ignore me now? You're just like your father, leaving me when I need you!" Again I ignore her. I've heard this ten times over already. A knocking on the door thankfully got her to walk away from me. She left my room—you couldn't even call it a room. It was more of a closet, it was so small. My mother, Lilith, and I didn't have much money. My father was the 'provider'. After he left, she didn't do anything. She went downhill, looking to drugs and alcohol to help fill the void my father left. _

_My father left when I was too young to remember him. My mother had no pictures of him. When I was younger and I asked about him she always refused to tell me about him. I learned his name from Andy's brother and it was more so he could rub something in my face then to take my curiousness away. _

_"What are you doing here?" I heard my mother snap. _

_"Hello to you too, Aunt Lilith," I heard a familiar voice sarcastically reply. My lips pulled into a giant smile. Andy was here. I grabbed my bags, only two of them before walking out of my room and into the living room. Andy was standing there, dirty boots leaving smudges on the floor. _

_"Watch your attitude, boy." Andy rolled his eyes. He never took her seriously. She was all talk but no bite. "Now why are you here? Ain't you living in Georgia?" _

_"I'm 'ere to get Talia." He said. He walked over to me, grabbing my bags from me. "Say goodbye, she's leavin'." _

_"She's not going anywhere!" I knew she wasn't going to just let me go. I wish she would. Whenever she was in one of her drunken stupors or high off of something she'd tell me she wished I disappeared with my father, that her life wouldn't have been ruined. _

_"I'm leaving." I mustered all the courage I could. I never talked back to her. It was usually not worth it but now nothing was holding me back. This was my future. I was eighteen, she couldn't stop me. _

_"She's leavin' Lilith. Ya can't stop 'er." Andy grabbed my arm before pulling me out of the house. My mother's claw-like nails dug into my arm, pulling me toward her. "Ya don't want 'er but now you're fightin' to make 'er stay! Ya want her to go away, don't ya?! Let 'er go!" Andy yelled at her._

_"I need her! She can't leave me like her father did!" She yelled back at him before turning her attention to me. "If you leave you'll be just as worthless as that no-good daddy of yours!" She tightened her grip on my arm. I winced as her nails broke the skin on my arm, blood slowly coming out around her nails. _

_"Let me go!" I pried her fingers off my arm, noticing the crescent shaped wounds in my arm she left behind. I walked to Andy's rusted black pick up, yanking the passenger door open before getting in and slamming the door closed. Andy threw my bags into the open tailgate before getting into the driver's seat and starting the truck._

_I didn't look back as we drove away. I saw Andy smirking in the corner of my eye. I turned my head, cocking an eyebrow. He shook his head, his smirk now becoming a full on grin. I smiled, I was finally out. _

_I was finally free._

* * *

><p><strong><em>So, season 5 of The Walking Dead comes on in 3 days...thoughts? What do you guys think the season's going to bring? Who do you think is going to die? How do you think Carl is going to be? Last season he was getting real sassy...obviously the world he lives in now is taking a big toll on him, how do you think it effects Rick? The rest of the group? When I write I like to add my own characters and I totally love him with OCs but on the show I love Daryl and Beth. How do you think they'll all be reunited(if you even think they will, but let's be honest here...they're going to cross paths at some point)? I'm s<em>****_orry for throwing a whole bunch of questions at you but I really want to hear from you guys._**

**_How about this, TWD has been picked up for a SIXTH season! SIXTH and the fifth hasn't even premiered yet! This makes me so happy. I've been watching TWD my entire high school career and it's a big part of my life(weird, I know) and to see how far they've all come in the last four years is crazy. _**

**_Another note, I'm sorry for taking so long to update. Right now I'm swamped with college things. I just finished writing my second draft for my college essay and having that off my shoulders for a few weeks will be nice. My dual credit classes(which is basically college classes that I take at high school to get high school credit and college credit, hence 'Dual') are getting more chaotic, same with my AP English course. Ten weeks are coming up too, in the next two weeks and I have a few projects due by then too so I'm very sorry if my updates come slow. _**

**_I have Chapter 5 written out already but I don't want to update until I get a few more chapters written out. It's easier for me so all I have to do is upload it, instead of sit at the computer for four hours rushing to write a chapter. _**

**_Okay, enough of me. I'm sure no one reads these but oh well. R&R! _**

**_-BLArensman_**


	6. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5:**_

The sound of growling woke me up. The sun was just coming up, a light pink hue fell on everything. It would have been beautiful had a Freak not woken me up. I looked down from my position in the tree. Only one was down there.

I couldn't just jump down. It'd grab me before I even had a chance to think. I grabbed my machete that was hanging on a branch near me before slowly making my way down the branches.

We were all just out of reach. When I was on a low enough branch, I brought my machete up, before harshly bringing it down over the things head. It's dark blood oozed out of its head. It crumbled to the ground, taking my weapon with it. I sighed. I climbed back up, grabbing my bag before climbing back down. The boys were awake, the bastard had woken them up also. I landed on the ground with a soft thud. The boys following.

"We need to continue moving. When there's one, there's always ten more coming." I said to them. Jace walked up to me, grabbing my hand, before we started our trek again.

We were walking for hours. I was starving so I knew the boys were, especially Jace. He didn't complain or even ask but I knew he was. I only had a few granola bars and two packages of Jerky left. It wasn't much and that's why we needed to find a car or a town to raid.

I stopped, taking my pack off and kneeling on the ground with it. I pulled out the two packages of jerky before handing one to Jace and the other to Nick. Nick hasn't eaten anything since we left the quarry and it worried me. He didn't ask for food or complain about being hungry. I could tell he was, though.

I sat down, leaning against a tree. The boys looked at me for a few seconds before doing the same.

"We'll rest for a while," I told them. They didn't say anything. A few seconds later, growling sounded. I jumped up, bringing the machete in front of me. The boys ran next to me but I pushed them behind me.

The bushes in front of us started to move. From the corner of my eyes I saw Nick bring his gun out and point it at the bushes. I readied myself for the Freak but it didn't come stumbling out like I thought.

Instead of a rotting walking corpse, a dog came out. It's eyes were a bright blue and it fur was a mix of white, black and gray and it was standing up on its back. It's muzzle was bloody and it was showing its teeth to us, growling. I lowered my hands.

"Is that a wolf?!" I shook my head at Jace's question. It was like something clicked in the dogs mind. It's fur went down, it stopped growling. It was a stark reminder that humans weren't the only beings effected by the dead bastards walking around. We weren't the only things on edge.

"Come 'ere boy," I used my hand to pay my leg. The dog trotted over to me. I put my hand out, letting the dog sniff it.

"Are you crazy?!" Nick asked me. I rolled my eyes.

"He has a reason to be hostile toward us. I'm pretty sure every 'human'," I used air quotes as I said human, "he's come in contact with has tried to eat him."

"He might eat us! He's got blood around his mouth!" Nicky's voice was rising slightly. I shushed him. "Don't shush me!" He was yelling now.

"Quiet down! We're not the only things here!" Nick rolled his eyes and was about to respond when the sound of a growling made him stop.

It came out if nowhere, grabbing Nick. Before it could sink its nasty teeth into him though, the dog attacked the Freak. I pulled Nick away, watching, eyes wide while the dog distracted the corpse. I walked forward, the Freaks back was turned paying more attention to the dog then me coming behind it. I brought my machete down on its head, stopping its pursuit of the dog.

I froze. I turned my head towards the boys, their eyes were wide, like mine.

"Can we keep him?" Jace's small voice sounded. Nick furiously nodded his head, still shocked that he would be dead had the dog not did what he did. I nodded. Jace smiled and walked to the dog. "Savior, that's what we should call him."

I grabbed my things, the boys doing the same before we started walking again, Savior trotting next to us.

...

For hours we walked, no Freak, other living human, car or even a town was anywhere. There was just and endless amount of trees around us. I was getting sick of trees.

Savior trotted in front of us, periodically disappearing for a while before reappearing, blood on its muzzle. I tried not to think of it. I ignored it but I vowed first river, creek, or lake we cross, I was going to clean the blood off of it.

Every once in a while, one if us would ask the other two a question. Simple, trivial questions like favorite color, favorite food. I shared a few stories about my younger days, like the time I tripped and fell in front of my entire fifth grade class. It was embarrassing. People still brought it up to me when I was a senior. I was a klutz when I was younger. It's one thing I was grateful for that didn't follow me through high school.

"When did you meet the redneck?" Nicks question caught me off guard. It shouldn't have, I should've expected it. I shook my head, not wanting to retell those memories. "C'mon! It's not giving anything away..." I sighed.

"I met him when I moved down to Georgia to live with my cousin." Nick smiled but I didn't know why. He let it drop. I was surprised that he didn't pry more. I was going to call him out on it but realized it would be stupid. It would give him the opportunity to ask more questions.

"Did you have a girlfriend?" I asked Nick. If he could pry, so would I. His smile faded.

"No, I liked a girl but she-well, I watched her-" I held up my hand, automatically feeling guilty.

"I'm sorry,"

"You didn't know."

I didn't say anything. We continued to walk until we came across a clearing with a creek flowing right through it. I followed both sides of the creek. One way led into the woods again and the other, up a large hill. I squinted seeing two figures on top if it. I couldn't see their faces from here, they were too far away. Both were wearing hats. One figure looked slightly familiar but I pushed the thought away. It was probably just two Freaks.

They moved away from the edge, out of sight. We continued walking towards the creek. We all needed a little washing. It's been days since I've cleaned myself up. I missed the luxury of a shower.

Jace ran to the edge of the water, looking back at his brother with a huge grin on his face. I don't think I've seen him smile. His smile was contagious as I started to smile myself and so did Nick. Nick nodded his head to his brother before Jace took off his sneakers and socks. He rolled up the bottoms of his jeans before stepping in the water. I walked to the edge of the water, calling the dog over. Once he came over, I cupped my hands in the water before bringing over the dog and letting the water fall out of my hands, on to the dog. He jumped away from me, into the water, making a splash and getting me wet.

We stayed there for a while, just enjoying ourselves. It was such a trivial thing but it was liberating. I forgot about the things now walking this earth, I forgot about what I had seen in only a few months. I only thought about the now and how I would do anything to make sure those two boys stayed safe, even if I died trying.

_**A/N: Happy Halloween! I was going to update on Wednesday, but I held off because well, it's Halloween. This chapter is more of a filler. I have up until chapter 7 written out (and I'm very excited for what I have planned) and I'll be working on chapter 8 later. Once I get a few more chapters written out, most likely chapter 15-20 you should get weekly updates again (for a little while at least). Anyways, enjoy the chapter. **_


	7. Chapter 6

_**A/N: If there are any grammar and/or spelling mistakes, I'm sorry. I didn't look this over. I just wanted to get this out to you guys since it's been forever. In two weeks, I'll have two weeks off for Christmas break and I'm hoping to get a few more chapters written out before and during the break. I'm done with college things for a little while (Just waiting to hear back from them to see if I get accepted) so I should have a little more free time to write. Anyways, here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy!**_

_**Chapter 6:**_

The day passed slowly. Jace played for a little while before I ushered him and Nick on. We couldn't stay that long. We trekked through the woods for a while before we found a small farm house. The outside was a dirty white and its roof was black. The windows were dirty, although none were broken. The doors were shut and I took that as I good sign.

"Follow me," I told them. It might have been dangerous inside but outside seemed more dangerous...too much if a rise to let them stay out while I cleared the house. Slowly I made my way to the door, pushing at it with my foot. It quietly banged against the wall.

I stood still for a few seconds to see if something would come out. Nothing. I walked in the house my machete raised; I paused again, hearing shuffling. I looked to the boys putting a finger to my lips and letting out a quiet 'sh'. It only sounded like one Freak was inside, most likely trapped somewhere, so I motioned for the boys to check the down stairs while I check upstairs, Savior following me.

I watched as they headed one direction together, Jace having a vice grip on the back of his brother's shirt. They disappeared around a corner as I started for the stairs.

I stepped on the first step, it creaking under my weight. I moved quickly up the steps, to keep the steps from making a noise. I reached the top and looked down the hall. There was one door closed, all the way at the end and I could see movement from the space between the bottom of the door and the floor. The rest of the doors were open.

I went up to the first door, checking the room. Nothing was in there so I moved on. No Freaks were in any of the rooms that were open so I moved to the last room. I put my hand on the knob, turned and pushed. The door didn't budge. I tried again getting the same result. I sighed, backing away as the Freak behind the door banged against it.

I turned quickly hearing fast moving foot falls, bringing my machete up. I quickly dropped it seeing Jace staring at me wide-eyed.

"What?" I asked. He didn't say anything but motioned for me to stay quiet and follow him before quickly turning and heading back down the hall and down the stairs, me and the dog right behind him.

He led me through the house, passing a small living room and another bedroom. Both looked untouched with the thick layer of dust covering everything. When we got into the kitchen Jace stopped. I looked at Nick questionably, raising an eyebrow. I opened my mouth to stay something but he shushed me. I narrowed my eyes at him. He pointed behind him to a closed pantry door. I sighed, not sure why if there was a Freak behind it he wouldn't take it out.

I walked forward, taking out my machete. I reached for the door as Nick put his hand on my arm that was holding the machete, shaking his head. If I wasn't confused before I sure as hell was now. I dropped my arm to my side, pulling the door open slowly. Nothing came out at me, my confusion growing even more until I looked down.

My eyes widened. I quickly turned to the two boys, before going back to the pantry. I kneeled down looking at the little girl who was sleeping, her legs curled up into her body. Her blonde hair was dirty and so were her clothes. She was wearing the same shirt with the rainbow on it that she had when we last seen her. I stood back up, Nick coming to stand next to me.

"Should we wake her?" He whispered to me. I thought about it, we should but it might scare the hell out of her. I bit my lip, conflicted.

"Let her sleep a little more," I whispered back to him. I looked in the pantry seeing a few cans of anchovies, grabbing them I left the pantry door open before going to the table and setting them down. I walked over to the cabinets, finding three plates. I dished out four servings, leaving some in the can for Sophia when she woke up.

...

"What do you think happened?" Nick asked me after we ate. Sophia was still sleeping and Jace was watching her. Me and Nick were in the other side of the kitchen. The sun was starting to set and I knew soon we should wake Sophia up.

I turned my head to look at Nick. His face showed all of his emotions: fear, anxiety, and curiosity. I shrugged my shoulders, getting up from my spot on the ground. "Only one way to find out," I walked over to Jace; gently pulling him away from Sophia's sleeping form. I knelt down to her, "Sophia," I called, just over a whisper.

Her eyes snapped open and she jumped up from her laying position. Her eyes were wide until she launched herself at me. Her little arms wrapped themselves around my neck and she buried her face into my neck. I wrapped my arms around her. We continued to hug for a few more seconds until I gently pried her off of me, pushing her back a little bit.

"Sophia..." I trailed off, not knowing how to ask her what happened. She knew what I was going to say and quickly started to speak. She was talking so fast I had to put my hand up, shaking my head to get her to stop for a second. "Repeat that, but slower this time." She sighed before starting her story again.

"After you left, we all went to the CDC, but the guy was creepy. He locked us in this room underground and said some scary things," she looked down at the ground, closing her eyes for a few seconds. "Mr. Grimes convinced him to let us go and right when we got out, boom!" Sophia made a motion with her hands, holding them together in front of her before quickly pushing them away from each other, making an explosion sound with her mouth. "The entire place blew up! I felt the heat even from inside Dale's RV.

"Then we started on the highway. Mr. Walsh convinced everyone to go to a fort. We stopped on the highway because the RV was smoking and then all the monsters...the walkers came through. We hid under the cars and waited for them to pass but I got out too early. I ran into the woods and Mr. Grimes came after me but he left to kill them. He told me which way to go to get back and I was going that way I swear but I heard something and I ran..."

"Damn," Nick said. I glared at him before turning back to Sophia and pulling her in for a hug again.

"I was scared," her voice broke and I knew she was crying.

"I know, sweetie, I know," I grabbed her shoulders, pushing a little so I could look at her. "But you're fine now. You're safe." I told her. I wiped my thumbs under her eyes and down her cheeks, wiping the tears away. "We're gonna find your momma, bring you back to her and the group okay?" The little girl nodded and I smiled at her.

Jace made his way over to her and hugged her. She hugged back, more than likely happy to have at least one of her friends with her.

I grabbed the plate that was sitting on the table in the middle of the room. I handed it to Sophia. "Eat," I told her. She wasted no time digging in.

As the sun set behind the trees, below the horizon, the three kids settled down. I can't believe I'm watching over three kids. It's like I'm chaperoning a damn field trip again. I shook my head, smirking.

I looked over to the three lumps laying on the couch and the make-shift beds on the ground. After Sophia ate 'dinner', I went into the rooms looking for pillows and blankets. I kept the kids downstairs, as a precaution. The room holding the Freak was stuck but I didn't want to take any chances.

I grabbed a bunch of blankets off of the beds and the pillows, heaving them down the stairs, leaving Nick to make up the sleeping arrangements.

I went back upstairs to try and find something to block the door, in case the Freak got it open somehow. Next to the door was a Grandfather clock.

I stared at it before grabbing the sides and as gently as I could, pushed it to lean across the hall in front of the door. It wouldn't keep it there but it would slow it down. The Freak would bump into it, jostling the chimes inside, serving as an alarm. It's the best I could do.

I settled downstairs, sitting for a few hours now. I could see Nick's, Jace's and Sophia's deep breathing, happy that they're all getting some sleep. Savior was lying down next to me, his breathing deep and slow. My eyes drifted to the dark wall behind the three of them, my mind going elsewhere.

...

"C'mon Tal! Come out 'n have some fun!"

"Andy, no! I already told you! I have a paper due in a few weeks; I need to get it done." I rolled my eyes at my cousin. It's the umpteenth time he's tried to get me to go to the bar with him and each time I've said no.

"Ya been 'ere for months, Tal. Your damn head's been glued to them stupid books 'o yours. Grow some balls 'n be a normal college student, buzz kill." I lifted my head, moving my eyes away from the words in the textbook to glare at Andy.

"Don't be a dick," he snorted, shaking his head.

"Please, Tal. Jus' come out t'night. Let loose, get rid 'o the stress I know you're feelin'." I stared at him for a few seconds before sighing, a Cheshire cat grin forming on his face. I closed my textbook before hopping off my bed and walking past him, out into the trailers living room. I slipped my shoes on and then my jacket. I looked to Andy who hadn't moved from his place in front of my room. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Are we going or no?" Andy smiled, finally moving. We left the house, getting into his pick-up and driving to the bar.

"You're gonna like my friends," Andy said as we pulled into the parking lot of Jake's Bar. Sedalia was a small town but every Friday night Jake's was always flooding with people. The parking lot was filled with pick-up and motorcycles. A few men were standing next to their bikes, speaking to each other. Andy parked and we got out.

It was hot and crowded in the bar. Girls were dancing on the bar counter, a few I recognized.

Sara's red hair was flying all around her head as she danced. The men were all shouting things at her. I looked away; the quiet redhead that sat in the back of class was not the girl I was seeing now. She was the complete opposite.

I followed Andy to a table in the back of the bar. A few guys were already sitting at the table we were standing in front of. One was an older man, maybe in his late thirties. He had a buzz cut, his blue eyes pierced mine. I looked away as a smirk took hold of his face. The other man was a lot more attractive then the first. He was in his mid or late twenties. His sandy brown hair was messy and his blue eyes, identical to the other man's were roaming over me, his face impassive. I glared at two men, not liking the way I was being looked at.

"Merle, Daryl this is my cousin, Talia. Talia, Merle and Daryl." Andy gestured between me and the two men. The one with the buzz cut was Merle and the other was Daryl.

"Nice to meet ya, sugar tits,"

...

The memory of meeting the Dixon brothers brought a smile to my face. The brothers were rude and arrogant but extremely loyal to each other. I can recount many, many times where they both have stuck up for one another. They didn't outright show their love for each other but if anyone took one look at them, they'd know the brothers loved each other deeply.

Movement brought me out of my thinking. Nick sat up, me just being able to see him in the darkness. He got up and silently sat next to me.

"You should sleep," I shook my head.

"Someone's gotta keep watch," he nudged me with his elbow, a smile on his face.

"What am I? Chopped liver? I have eyes, you know," I smiled back. I didn't move for a while, not really wanting to move despite needing to sleep. "Do you think we'll find her mom? The group again?" He asked. His voice was quiet.

"I hope so,"

"Do you think they're looking for her?" His voice was full of sadness. I honestly didn't know if they were or not.

"They might think she's dead..." I trailed off. He looked at me, an emotion I couldn't place in his eyes.

"You didn't answer the question." I sighed, shrugging my shoulders. I pushed myself up and stood.

"I hope so," I said again. And I really did. The odds of us finding them were slim. The odds of them finding us were slim, but us all working to get Sophia back with her mother would make it more possible of it actually happening.

I lied down in Nick's previous spot, getting comfortable. It was difficult but I managed to get comfortable enough to fall asleep. My mind reeling with the sad possibility of Sophia never being reunited with her mother.


End file.
